


Perfectly Purple (?) Pumpkin Cookies

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: baking cookies at jumin's house goes awry somehow...





	Perfectly Purple (?) Pumpkin Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> hello! APPARENTLY i can write jumin. actually, he's not my forte so i'm hoping that i did him justice in this! this was actually a prompt meme thing on tumblr... i had a few others that i still gotta post on here... ahaha.... i'll try to get the saeran one up tonight too since it too is halloween themed... kinda LOL. it's semi-beta'd so there might be some mistakes here and there...
> 
> anyway, please enjoy!

“Why is it suddenly purple?”

That…  is a good question.

You stare at the bowl full of dark purple cookie dough. It’d be nice to say ‘you wonder where you went wrong’ but truth of the matter is that you, somehow, mixed up the food coloring bottles. Purple isn’t a bad color per se, it’s that you were going for something a little more… pumpkin colored. And- you swipe a spoonful of dough and pop it in your mouth- it tastes just fine.

“Should I call for someone to bring more ingredients?” Jumin suggests helpfully, taking your silence as a sign that this is a botched batch.  

“No…”

“You said you were making pumpkin shaped cookies, did you not?”

“Yes, but… I think it will be fine.”

“Pumpkins are typically orange,” he points out. You wince a little at his bluntness, though you know that he means well. But you feel like it would be a waste to toss the dough just because it’s color is different than what you wanted. Jumin seems to realize this, or at least, realize that you want to try and work with what you’ve made since he doesn’t appear to try and push for getting one of the many people at his disposal to get more ingredients. “Do you know of a way to salvage this?”

“Of course! We can…um… we can just say they’re… zombie pumpkins!” you say the first the first thing that comes to mind. You’re not sure if zombie pumpkins are purple (although the whole notion that pumpkins can become zombies is questionable in of itself).

However, Jumin offers no verbal opposition to your suggestion. Perhaps he, himself, is wondering if pumpkins can become zombies and what color said zombie pumpkins would be. Either way, now that problem is solved, you roll the dough out onto the well-floured cutting board you’ve prepared. Then you grab the rolling pin and get to work. Jumin watches quietly as you roll the dough, waiting for you to finish so he can help you cut the cookies.

“…alrighty!” Once the dough is sufficiently flat you set the rolling pin aside and hand Jumin one of the cookie cutters you’d bought for this occasion. “Let’s get to cutting!”

Jumin stares down at the cookie cutter in his hand for a second before positioning it at the edge of the dough. He presses down and makes a perfectly purple pumpkin cookie. He throws you a sideways glance and you nod approvingly, gingerly picking up the cookie and placing it on the baking sheet.

“Pretty good,” you tell him as you start to cut out cookies yourself.

“It’s very straightforward,” he comments, following your lead and placing another one of his finished cookies on the sheet. “A child could do this.”

You nod in agreement. “Cutting is pretty easy… it’s getting the dough right that can be hard.”

“Is that so? It doesn’t seem that complicated.”

You laugh a little, “I’ve baked a lot of cookies so I think I’ve got a knack for it now, but my first few batches… weren’t so good.”

“What happened?”

“Ah, well… I’d been trying to cut them in heart shapes for a boy I liked, but after I baked them, they turned out more… apple shaped.”

“As long as the taste is adequate the shape shouldn’t have mattered,” Jumin says sagely.

“Tell that to a sixteen year old trying to confess,” you retort almost wistfully. “…Wait a second, weren’t you just telling me that we couldn’t have purple pumpkin cookies.”

“They’re zombie pumpkins,” he says matter-of-factly, cutting the last bit of the dough.

You stare at Jumin before laughing, “…that’s true.”

He gives you a small smile and lays his last cookie on the tray. You roll up the remnants of the dough and from the looks of it you can probably squeeze one or two more cookies out of it. Grabbing the rolling pin once more, you quickly form one last cookie. However there isn’t too much room left on the two cookie sheets you’re using, so you rearrange the cookies a little to make room for this last one. Then you pop the two sheets in the pre-heated oven and set the timer for twelve minutes.

Even though Jumin told you when you started cooking to leave the dirty dishes for the maids to clean up later, you gather everything out of sheer habit and dump them into the sink before walking into the living room. You sit down on the couch and turn on the tv, idly skipping through the channels until you find something vaguely interesting. Jumin sits himself next to you on the couch, leaning in a little toward your figure.

“…how did it end?”

You turn your head to glance at him, unsure of what he’s talking about at first. Then it clicks. Jumin’s asking about the confession you mentioned earlier. You laugh a little,”Well… Even though the cookies I made him were a bit misshapen I still tried to give them to him since I’d put my heart into it… But he still ended up rejecting me…”

“….I see,” Jumin replies in a thoughtful tone. “That’s too bad.”

“…at the time, I thought that if maybe my cookies had looked prettier then maybe he would have accepted my confession,” you admit sheepishly. “So I kept trying to perfect my cookie baking skills.”

“…if he had accepted it based on the appearance of the gift you gave him I don’t think it would have worked out.”

“Probably not,” you agree. “But… while I was trying to get better at baking cookies I realized that it’s really fun!”

“I’m happy that something good came out of it, then.”

You nod happily, then glance at Jumin. He’s giving you an affectionate look and you feel yourself go a little pink and look away. The rest of the wait is spent in relative silence, both of you watching the show you’ve put on.  When the oven timer goes off, you jump up to pull the cookies out. Baking them has lightened the color to a pretty shade of lavender. Not so ominous for zombie pumpkins but it should still be fine. Jumin comes over and looks at the cookies over your shoulder.

“Do you want to try one?” you ask.

“Yes,” Jumin replies, sounding a little bit eager. “I haven’t tried your cookies before.”

It is true. Despite your love for baking you’ve never baked for him before. You’ve made a couple meals here and there but never really anything sweet, because, admittedly, you do like the fancy desserts that Jumin tends to have his chef make.

“Just a moment- gotta wait for them to cool,” you say, eyeing the cookies. After a few moments pass, you grab a spatula and pull a cookie off the baking sheet. It’s still a little warm and soft but not fresh-out-of-the-oven warm and soft. You offer Jumin the cookie and he takes it, giving it a curious look before he takes a bite.

You watch in anticipation as he finishes off the cookie, “So… how is it?”

Naturally you’re worried that you’re simple little cookies won’t be good enough for Jumin… He seemed to like the food you’ve made him before so it should be okay, right? Jumin gives you a reassuring smile, “It’s good.”

“Really?”

He nods and reaches over to take another cookie, “Of course.”

You let out a sigh of relief, pleased that your cookies have earned Jumin’s stamp of approval.

“After the party, will you make these again? I would like my own personal batch.”

You stare and then break out into a grin. “Of course! And I promise they won’t be purple next time!”


End file.
